1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to leakage rate testing apparatus for detecting and measuring the amount of leakage in a specific portion of a pneumatic or hydraulic system subjected to a predetermined test pressure, and relates more particularly to leakage rate testing apparatus capable of measuring the leakage of either gas or water from the system using a single pressure source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to use in many applications, valve and piping systems must be leak tested. Generally, these tests are performed by using either air, nitrogen or water although other test media may be used. During the test, the magnitude of the leakage may vary over a large range. Moreover, test pressures may have a range up to 2,500 pounds per square inch. Consequently, the performance of test covering the foregoing range of test medias, leak rates and pressures require the use of several different instruments.